With recent advances in digital transmission technology, cable television systems are now capable of providing much more than the traditional analog broadcast video. In implementing enhanced programming, the home communication terminal (“HCT”), otherwise known as the settop box, has become an important computing device for accessing video services and navigating a subscriber through a maze of available services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, digital HCTs (or “DHCTs”) now also support an increasing number of two-way digital services such as video-on-demand.
Typically, a DHCT is connected to a cable or satellite television network and includes hardware and software necessary to provide the functionality of the digital television system at the client's site. Preferably, some of the software executed by a DHCT is downloaded and/or updated via the cable television network. Each DHCT also typically includes a processor, communication components and memory, and is connected to a television or other display device, such as a personal computer. While many conventional DHCTs are stand-alone devices that are externally connected to a television, a DHCT and/or its functionality may be integrated into a television or personal computer, as will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art.
DHCTs are capable of providing users with a very large number and variety of purchasable media rentals and/or non-purchasable on-demand media. Given the vast number of years that film and television studios have produced movies, television programs and audio programs, copious media titles can be offered for convenient on-demand viewing. As the number of available on-demand media increases, it can become inconvenient and time consuming for users to continually browse through unwanted media titles in order to find the ones that they like. Therefore there exists a need to make it easier and more convenient for users to browse through available media titles.